


Together Vulnerable

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleeping Together, Taako Is Vulnerable Sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Kravitz has seen Taako sleep. Listening to the sounds of his breathing, rhythmic and relaxed, gives him comfort. Watching his chest rise and fall, slow, gentle, gives him peace. When Taako is asleep, he is vulnerable. And Kravitz loves it when Taako is vulnerable, because when Taako is vulnerable, he trusts you. Fully. Wholly.But what Kravitz has never seen until tonight is the night terrors.





	Together Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr and then decided huh, I should post this on AO3. So here we are! I love these boys dsajkf;sijfao

Kravitz has seen Taako sleep. Listening to the sounds of his breathing, rhythmic and relaxed, gives him comfort. Watching his chest rise and fall, slow, gentle, gives him peace. When Taako is asleep, he is vulnerable. And Kravitz loves it when Taako is vulnerable, because when Taako is vulnerable, he trusts you. Fully. Wholly.

But what Kravitz has never seen until tonight is the night terrors.

It starts off innocent enough. Taako coughs, makes a little noise of discomfort, and turns over in Kravitz’s arms. But then a quiet, high-pitched whine escapes through rosy parted lips, and the delicate brows crease, and the heavy-lidded eyes squeeze shut in something akin to pain. He squirms, and then struggles, the whining growing louder, becoming a keen, until he's screaming, sobbing, begging in fractured Elvish, and then he sits bolt upright, eyes wide open, and screams so loud his voice breaks.

Kravitz grabs Taako’s arm, afraid, opening his mouth to offer some sort of reassurance, but Taako’s other arm lashes out as he screams again and Kravitz just barely manages to dodge the desperate punch.

“Don't touch me!” Taako shrieks as he wrenches himself from Kravitz’s grip, still caught in the throes of his nightmare. And then the sleep haze drains from his eyes and, when he sees the concerned expression on Kravitz’s face, he crumples and he curls against Kravitz, sobbing quietly into his T-shirt.

Kravitz immediately holds him tight as he recovers from the terror, rocking him gently and stroking his soft curls, whispering soft nothings of comfort. He hears an “I'm sorry” and immediately shushes it away, kissing the top of his head. “It's alright. You were scared. You're alright now. You're safe. You're okay.”

Gradually, Taako’s trembling frame stills, his sobs becoming heavy, shaking breaths as he calms. “‘M fine,” he mumbles as soon as he can speak. He sits up in Kravitz’s embrace, wiping irritably at his face. “You didn't see that.”

Kravitz frowns. “Taako--”

“Shut the fuck up, Krav, I'm not--I'm not talking about it.” Taako pries himself from Kravitz's arms and crosses his own, facing away from him.

“Taako, this isn't--I'm not--”

“I hate being like this. Don't fucking talk about it. I know I'm fucked up. I was just--hoping to, um. Tell you.”

Taako still isn't looking at him.

“Taako, I--well, I--” Kravitz makes a frustrated noise. “I don't, uh, care. About your, well, your mental state. I still--care a lot about you. And I want you to be happy? So if I can help you, um, be happy, then I'll--I'll listen, and I won't ask questions you're not comfortable answering, and I'll--I'll take care of you, okay?”

Taako doesn't move or answer him, his only indication he'd been listening a quiet sigh.

“I can leave, if you'd like.”

Almost instantly, Taako says, “No,” and then flops backward on the bed so his head lands on Kravitz's thighs, hair spilling across the blankets. “Don't, uh, leave.” His big green eyes stare up at Kravitz. “Maybe I'll tell you the tragic Taako backstory  tomorrow. But for now--” And here he pauses, face suddenly very vulnerable. “Could you, um, hold me?” And the walls go up and he says, “Ch’aboy craves the sweet embrace of Death.”

Kravitz smiles and pulls Taako into his arms, laying them both down in bed and letting Taako tuck his head beneath Kravitz’s chin like two puzzle pieces fitting together. “Can you sleep?” Kravitz asks quietly.

“Now I can,” Taako murmurs, soft, gentle.

The silence between them as their breaths even out, as their eyes close heavily in sleep, as their arms tighten around each other, is open. For tonight, they are together vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at themindofcc.tumblr.com!


End file.
